Co se skrývá za závěsem?
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Draco a Pansy bloudí bradavickými chodbami a do cesty se jim připlete Filch se Snapeem.


**Co se skrývá za závěsem**

_Doba HP, Porno, Bradavice, Sex se zasunutím_

„Kdo je tu?" ozval se hlas tolik obávaného bradavického školníka. Za pár minut měla být půlnoc a všichni studenti, tudíž měli být zalezlí ve svých postelích. Opak byl ale pravdou.

„Pojď!" chytla Pansy Draca za ruku a běžela pryč. Noční dostaveníčko se náhle mění v noční dobrodružství.

„Co to děláš? Kam jdeme, hej Pansy!" třese Draco její rukou, ale běží s ní.

„Neřvi! Chceš, aby nás chytl?" konečně zastavila, rozhlédla se. Nikde nikdo. „Pojď," než se zmatený Draco zmohl na odpor, zatáhla ho za závěs.

Za dlouhým těžkým závěsem se skrývalo odpočívadlo. Užuž chtěl prostestovat, nedostal ovšem příležitost. Pansy na něho nesmlouvavě natiskla a obkročmo si na něho sedla. Políbila ho. Nijak něžně, zuby, jazyk razící si cestu do jeho úst. Chvíli neodpovídal, pak se vzpamatoval a polibek náruživě oplácel. Pansy možná nebyla nejhezčí holka z Bradavic, ale líbat uměla setsakra dobře a ty věci, co dokázala s jazykem…

„Co děláš?" odtrhl se od ní udýchaně. Přeci jen, studený kámen ho zábl na zadek, znal příjemnější místa pro podobnou činnost.

„Co myslíš?" zavrtěla se a zcela úmyslně se tak otřela o jeho mužství. Draco zasténal. „Buď zticha!" zavrčela. Raději se znovu natáhla pro další polibek, alespoň měla jistotu, že bude Draco zticha. Vzala jeho ruce a přitiskla si je na hruď. Po chvilce Draco zjistil, že jí chybí podprsenka. Přerušil polibek.

„Co to má…" nedořekl. Jeho ústa byla opět napadena. _Ale co? Vždyť je to jedno._ Hnětl drobná ňadra, palci kroužil po bradavkách. Netrvalo dlouho a košili jí rozepl. Ano, teď cítil teplo její kůže, jemný nevtíravý parfém a probouzející se vůni ženského klína. Pansy odpovídala na jeho laskání krouživými pohyby pánve, které ho nenechávaly chladným. Zasténal jí do úst. Kalhoty ho nepříjemně stlačovaly.

Pansy mu věnovala pobavený úšklebek, dobře věděla, a hlavně cítila, co se děje v jeho klínu. Natáhla ruku dolů a stiskla ho. Zaúpěl. „Nemuč mě!" Znovu se uchechtla. Sjela z jeho klína na studenou kamennou zem. Rozepla knoflík u kalhot, stáhla zip. Boule v boxerkách byla velká. Pansy se na něho podívala, ohníčky v očích. Dracovi poskočil ohryzek. _Tak dělej už!_ křičel uvnitř.

Jako by mu četla myšlenky, sklonila hlavu k Dracově chloubě, nasála mužnou vůni, přejela jazykem přes látku, cítila, jak se Draco napjal.

„Pansy," zasténal. Rukama zachytil krátké tmavé vlasy a jemně je čechral, do ničeho ji nenutil, bylo to gesto takřka něžné. Pansy věděla, že ho už nesmí dlouho trápit, líbilo se jí ale, že má tolik obávaného zmijozelského prince zcela ve svých rukách. Tvář jí projasnil úsměv. Donutila Draca nadzvihnout zadek a stáhla mu překážející oblečení. Chytla růžové péro, kde se už třpytila kapka preejakulátu, mlsně si olízla rty a ochutnala. Draco zasténal.

„Ticho!" přerušila ho Pansy důrazně, zuby mu stlačila zarudlou špičku penisu. Sykl. Ani to moc nebolelo, vlastně se mu to celkem líbilo. Ještě chvilku si užíval Pansyiny orální symfonie.

„Najdu vás! Kde se schováváte?" ozval se znenadání Filchův hlas. „Nebohá paní Norisová," dýchavičně supěl. Dracovi zatrnulo, Pansy ovšem nepřestávala, ba naopak. Jakoby jí přítomnost školníka dodávala zvrácenou odvahu. Draco se jí snažil odstrčit, zůstávala k němu ovšem přisátá jako dítě k matčinému prsu. Neodvažoval se promluvit, Filch byl blízko, slyšel jeho šoupavé kroky. Snažil se ovládnout svůj dech, _nesmíš sténat ne._ Kousal si rty.

Konečně se Pansy postavila, úsměv od ucha k uchu. Mléčně bílá ňadra s růžovými bradavkami zářili do tmy jako maják a stejně tak přitahovaly Dracovu pozornost. Jelikož ho Pansy nepřivedla až na konec, byl bolestně tvrdý.

„Kde jste? Najdu vás! Budete mít trest, až zčernáte," vyhrožoval školníkův hlas.

Dracovi se to ani trochu nezamlouvalo. Nechtěl být přichycen v tak kompromitující situaci. Pansy to bylo zřejmě jedno. Dívka si vyhrnula sukni-_bože, nemá ani kalhotky_ – napadlo Draca.

„Filchi, co se to tu děje?"

Pokud měl Draco strach, že bude odhalen, tak pocit, jak se cítil teď, se nedal vyjádřit. Zagestikuloval rukama na Pansy, ta pokrčila rameny. _Je mi to jedno_. Došla až těsně k Dracovi, znovu si na něho sedla a tím jediným správným pohybem do ní Draco vklouzl. Než stačil zasténat, přitiskla mu ruce na pusu. Pansy se prohnula jako luk. Dracovy ruce si položila na ňadra.

„Budeš zticha," zašeptala do chlapcova ucha a olízla ušní lalůček. „Nebo uvidíš," na důkaz svých slov ho pořádně kousla do krku. Zhoupnutí a další. Draco měl co dělat, aby nechroptěl.

„Pane profesore, někdo nechal zkamenět paní Norisovou!" vyhrkl školník. Doufal, že Snape pochopí jeho rozrušení.

„To tu musíte lítat po celém hradě a řvát! Ti studenti, co se za nimi honíte, jsou už určitě v posteli!" zavrčel Snape.

„Pansy," zasténal jí tiše do ucha.

„Ticho," sykla mu do jeho a odměnila ho dalším otiskem zubů na šíji. Pansy se mu kolébala v klíně, chvíli na něm jela jako na divoké řece, chvíli jako na pouťovém kolotoči. Draco nevěděl co dřív. Necelý metr od něho stál jeho vedoucí koleje a školník a on se tu mezitím oddává sexu, omyl tomu nejlepšímu sexu, co kdy zažil. Opravil se, když mu jedno Pansyino zhoupnutí projelo celým tělem. Myšlenka, že by ho tu Snape načapal, ne ne, na tohle nebyl čas. Ne s Pancy jejíž oči byly zavřené, rty lehce pootevřené a ve tváři měla tu nejerotičtější grimasu jakou, kdy Draco viděl.

„Běžte řvát do jiné části hradu, Filchi a neotravujte lidi, kteří tvrdě pracují," pronesl Snape. Draco si ho živě uměl představit. Teď se otočí s tím charakteristickým zavlněním pláště hábitu. Vzdalující kroky dávaly vědět, že Snape odešel. Těsně za ním ho následoval brblající Filch.

Pansy se znovu zhoupla v bocích a bylo to. Draco explodoval. Zaryl jí nehty do zad – bude_ tam mít modřiny, patří jí to!_ Sám měl zakloněnou hlavu a zhluboka oddechoval. Pansy se na něho dívala přivřenýma očima, s groteskním čvachnutím z něho vyklouzla. Jedno kouzlo a byla zase jako ze škatulky.

„Hodláš tady zůstat nebo se se mnou vrátíš na kolej?" Draco jí věnoval velmi unavený pohled.

-..-..-

Stál před dveřmi do kabinetu učitele lektvarů. Konečně sebral dostatek odvahy, aby zaklepal. Měl podezření, proč si ho Snape nechal zavolat, ale na druhou stranu, jak by se mohl dozvědět, o tom co Draco s Pansy, tedy spíš Pansy s Dracem prováděla. Tlumené zavrčení zpoza dveří bylo zřejmě povolení ke vstupu.

„Výborně, pane Malfoyi, posaďte se,"

„Dobrý den, pane," kývl hlavou a sedl na nabízenou nepohodlně vypadající židli, „chtěl jste se mnou mluvit?"_ Ano byla nepohodlná._ Uvědomil si hned, jakmile na ní dosedl.

„Ano," Snape si ho změřil černým pohledem. „Velice bych ocenil, kdybyste své sexuální aktivity omezil pouze na místa k tomu určená. To je vše, můžete jít," sklonil se k pergamenům, kde zuřivě škrtal červeným inkoustem. Dracovi chvíli trvalo, než se zdvihl a opustil kabinet.

„Tohle prošlo lehce," zašeptal. _Možná bychom s Pansy mohli večer zkusit koupelnu prefektů. To bude rozhodně bezpečnější. Ano, skvělý nápad._ Divže si nezamnul ruce, protože popravdě představa, že Snape oznamuje jeho rodičům, že si to rozdával se spolužačkou přímo pod nosem vedoucího koleje. _Ne, to by nedopadlo dobře. Otec by nebyl nadšený. Koupelna bude skvělá. _Uchechtl se svým myšlenkám a s úsměvem odešel oznámit Pansy svoji myšlenku.


End file.
